User talk:Knife
Hey knife remember that you made this wiki?And I have question for you do you have to pay to make an own wiki?--Fg 11:34, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Server Hey Knife how do you know that it might take up a whole weekend till the wiki gets its new server?--Fg 00:58, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Hey Hey Knife do you know what happened to the wiki when I just got in but a few minutes later it says something like "Sorry the mario wiki has a...I forgot the rest. Yes I made a sockpuppet because I wanted to talk to you guys.--Fg 19:56, 3 August 2007 (UTC) I can't go to chat but anyway I made more than two sockpuppets to imitiate hk but Im sorry for what I've done okay?Please tell the others That Im sorry and I WON"T DO THIS AGAIN I PROMISE AND REMEMBER WHAT I SAID.Furthermore,Some users out there at the mariowiki are encouraging me to stay, even though I'm blocked all my life.--Fg 20:18, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Okay sounds like a good idea.--Fg 20:30, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Please tell everyone Im sorry and don't listen to KPH2293 cause he's is about to get my head ready to explode.--Fg 22:02, 3 August 2007 (UTC) And you know what just forget me and like pretend that I didn't exist as a user okay?Problem solved.BYE.--Fg 22:09, 3 August 2007 (UTC)WHo's never coming back to the cold and rigid wiki again, Once again, BYE. Stop deleting everything! You've deleted some user stuff and non-crap! At least check what you delete before you delete it! 21:52, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Wait. What's happening to this site, and will my account exist at the new site? Purple Ninjakoopa 19:47, 6 August 2007 (UTC) :Why are you deleting everything? What's going on? Why delete this wiki? Purple Ninjakoopa 19:51, 6 August 2007 (UTC) ::You do realize that template does not exist, right? And WHY? And will my account exist at the new site? Purple Ninjakoopa 19:53, 6 August 2007 (UTC) :::WHY DELETE IT? What's the point? This wiki was fine! Purple Ninjakoopa 19:53, 6 August 2007 (UTC) ::::So to do the merge, you have to clear the wiki? Can the "Un" part be brought back after the merge? Purple Ninjakoopa 19:58, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Then I have advice for how you should delete what's left that we aren't saving. *1: Delete all redirects. *2: Delete all talk pages except user talk. *3: Delete all the categories. *4: Delete help pages. *5: Delete templates (except Delete and Don't Delete) and then Images. *6: Delete UnMarioWiki pages. *7: Delete categories. *8: Finally, delete the main articles. What do you think? Purple Ninjakoopa 20:09, 6 August 2007 (UTC) :And, User pages and User Talk pages are not going to be deleted. At least, I hope they aren't. If you need help... deleting, I can help if you make me a sysop. Purple Ninjakoopa 17:48, 7 August 2007 (UTC) K? What should I delete besides main pages, talk, and redirects? Anything? Purple Ninjakoopa 04:26, 8 August 2007 (UTC) :Well, not images, since we can't restore them. Purple Ninjakoopa 18:39, 8 August 2007 (UTC) ::Also, YOU handle deleting The Game. And, we shouldn't delete any MediaWiki stuff, like Image Copyright Templates. Purple Ninjakoopa 19:13, 8 August 2007 (UTC) We are DONE! The only four pages in the main group of articles are the main page and three pages that have the nodelete template, so we are done! High five! Now what? Purple Ninjakoopa 06:11, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :WAIT! WAIT! I don't think we should, because we can't restore images. Purple Ninjakoopa 06:12, 9 August 2007 (UTC) ::Well, then, what? Purple Ninjakoopa 06:14, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :::How about this. We decide if we will use those images when the "Un" part returns, and if not, delete them. Purple Ninjakoopa 06:16, 9 August 2007 (UTC) But the logo's good! And this is NOT going to be Userpedia! It will still remain the UnMarioWiki, so NO CHANGING LOGO! Purple Ninjakoopa 21:31, 9 August 2007 (UTC) I'm pissed off at you now. You're not trying to JOIN the sites. You're trying to make the UnMarioWiki nothing more than a host for the Userpedia. I WILL NOT STAND FOR THAT! This will ALWAYS be the UnMarioWiki! YOU MUST LET THE UN EXIST! Otherwise, I will not help you at ALL anymore. Purple Ninjakoopa 21:38, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :..Fine. But more UnMario. How about we set it to randomly decide one of the two logos everytime a page is loaded? We could even divide this into two sections, UnMario and Userpedia. But UnMario will be the MAIN thing here. Got it? Purple Ninjakoopa 02:34, 10 August 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not sure if Wikia allows personal stuff in the first place. And we can't have an unwiki and a userwiki at the same time. This is not MarioWiki. This is UnMarioWiki. The only link between the two is the fact that it's a parody of the other. And now you're making it to a boring wiki about people who needs a site to babble about themselves? 21:35, 12 August 2007 (UTC) PLEASE Tell the other guys at the mariowiki to forgive me and give me a chance Im begging you to do this and please respond on my talk page A.S.A.P I could be a big help to the wiki if you guys unblock me while other users want me back please?--Fg 21:05, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Ahem. Remember what we discussed? A: Make the UnMarioWiki logo the only logo. B: Have it set to randomly load either the UnMarioWiki or the Userpedia logo. Remember? Purple Ninjakoopa 21:12, 12 August 2007 (UTC) What the heck? Did the Wikia peoples allow you this? 21:32, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Both of You PN: I tried to revert it back, but for some reason, it won't work. Smiddle: Yes, Angela said User stuff could be allowed here. Knife 21:59, 12 August 2007 (UTC) : Did she say that boring, true information could be here? 16:03, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :: Well, if it can only be one, I vote for UnMario. Purple Ninjakoopa 16:56, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :::Y'know, I think we need to make it UnMarioWiki only. Most users are leaving. Purple Ninjakoopa 15:59, 14 August 2007 (UTC) ::::K, yeah this can stay as Unmario. The point of deleting all articles was to have a fresh start. You have to admit it was getting pretty spammy.Knife 18:58, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Respond Read my message under PLEASE.--Fg 23:27, 14 August 2007 (UTC) RE :Hmm? I was under the impression that the entire site was being taken down. Thank you for clarifying on that. How do I go about restoring these articles? (By the way, I assume that the project to transfer Teh Game to ChooseYourStory.com is now a no-go?) --Waluigi Freak 99 18:53, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Revival Are you going to help? Mr. Guy Hey Knife, I need that this http://unmario.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rules gets pasted in the Main Page!!Cube Game 13:46, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Quiz a knife is Sharp. Duh... Im confused Did Bill Cosby really create this wiki? And if he did are you him?